


Gym Time

by Writer0fstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Muscles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0fstuff/pseuds/Writer0fstuff
Summary: Stiles finds himself at a gym where he goes through some unexpected changes.





	Gym Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a muscle growth, age progression themed transformations story featuring Stiles. Originally posted on my Tumblr.
> 
> I'll slowly be reposting my transformation stories from Tumblr to here.
> 
> Please mind the tags and notes and don't read if you don't think you'd enjoy this.

He couldn’t remember why he was there in the middle of a gym, the last thing Stiles remembered he was in Derek’s loft, reading through spell books and copying down spells that could possibly be useful to them if they were to ever need them.

He remembers finding on particular spell in a small dark green leather book, one Peter had given him not to long ago.

“I think you’ll find better use with this than I would.” The older Hale had said.

Stiles looks around him, noticing the gym only had a few people further away from him, thankfully, he needs to find find out where he is exactly and if he is even still in Beacon Hills. Only when he turns around to face the mirrors along a section of the gym wall he freezes, staring in shock at what he sees staring back at him.

For a second Stiles didn’t even recognize the man in the mirror, gone was the thin and pale man Stiles was, in place of him was this very buff older looking guy. Clearly Stiles was seeing things and this wasn’t him, but as he looked over his body and looked back in the mirror, he realized that it might actually be true.

“This is insane.” He murmurs, running his larger hand through his shorter darker hair. His hand then moved to his beard, unable to help admiring how good it looked as he ran his fingers over it, thinking how it looks better than Derek’s, how his new body looks better than Derek’s and his pack’s at that.

With that thought Stiles remembers something else, when he was looking through the small book Peter had given him he came across a spell, a spell that promised to grant the caster a power they craved, which Stiles had thought was a joke since Peter had given him the book, and if it was truly a spell that would have worked surely Peter would have tried to use it as some way to regain the alpha power he always wanted.

So Stiles might have read it a loud, remembering how nothing happened at first, but then his body began to ache, muscles tensing, feeling sore and stiff as his entire body just felt like it was swelling all at once, outgrowing Stiles clothing in a matter of minutes to the point Stiles could hear his clothes ripping as his body grew. He remembers how his face itched like crazy as the beard had grew out. Starting off as stubble before quickly thickening out to the beard he has now, it adding to his new manly look Stiles now had.

Shortly after that had been when Stiles felt a wave of dizziness overcome him, hi eyes had felt so heavy that he couldn’t keep them open and that had been when he blacked out only to wake up standing in this gym.

Now that he remembers what happened to him now more clearly he can get to finding a phone and letting the others know where he is and get the hell out of there. Instead of moving to do that though Stiles lingers in front the mirrors, unable to really pull his attention away from his reflection.

He does look really good like this, he thinks, standing there shifting his body in different angles to better see all of him. He can’t help but smile when he notices how well endowed he is and how great is ass looks. With that thought more ideas and desires fill Stiles mind that make him want to explore his new body in a more intimate way, preferably with another hot guy.

What Stiles didn’t realize as the more thoughts of those scenarios came to mind, the more of Stiles former self began to fade and a new man’s memories taking over. Pretty soon he wouldn’t even know what the hell a ‘Stiles’ was or even recall his real name, he wouldn’t know of werewolves, hunters, or anything else to do with the supernatural world, he wouldn’t remember ever leaving in Beacon Hills or and of his friends and family.

Instead he would only see himself as the new man he has become, owner of the gym he had 'awoken’ in, mostly brawn with not much brains, but that suited him fine. He preferred to focus on running the gym floor, training his gym goers into being better verisons of themselves while his business partner and fuck buddy handled all the book stuff that came with running a business.

Thinking of his partner, he grins, pulling out his phone, taking a picture of himself to send to him, asking if the other man would want to meet up after his shift is over with, and knowing Peter he would


End file.
